Cross Fire
by Nekanne Frei
Summary: Hay tres cosas que no pueden ocultarse mucho tiempo; el sol, la luna y la verdad. Eso lo tenía claro Harley desde el día que Kentin le confesó su secreto sobre la existencia de hombres lobos, cazadores y criaturas mágicas que habitaban escondidas en cuerpos de humanos. Solo que nunca pensaron que eso costaría posiblemente la vida de sus amigos en un futuro. [OC's completas.]
1. Prologo: I'm something!

_¡Buenas adoradas Sucrettes/Candys! Me animé a hacer esta historia después de darle vueltas una y otra vez, hasta que me quedó este prologo que creí aceptable después de borrar innumerables veces. He decidido hacerlo en la línea temporal de cuando Kentin llega después de su estadía militar y con muchos cambios en adelante._

 _Necesito **OC's** , excepto para Armin y Lysandro, los demás chicos están libres para su entera disposición. Diré que meteré a Viktor también por si alguna le interesa. Por cierto, hay una razón por la cual existe "Sucrette" en este mundo aparte de las nuestras y eso lo verán más adelante. **Para la ficha solo necesito los nombres y apellidos, edad, que materia se le da mejor a tu personaje, personalidad y físico. Enviarme un MP para ello.**_

 _Sé que este principio es un poco confuso pero en cuanto más vayamos avanzando podrán entenderlo mejor. ¡Espero que no se lamenten de leerlo y me dejen un review de qué les pareció! Ahora sí, adelante._

 _Disclaimer: Corazon de melón / Amour Sucré no me pertenece, es de su creadora ChinoMiko, solamente tomo los personajes para crear esta historia sin cobrar por ello. Solamente lo hago por pura diversión._

 _Advertencias: Posiblemente en un futuro palabras mal sonante, escenas violentas y muerte de personajes._

 _Género: Sobrenatural, Terror, Drama y Humor._

 _Resumen entero: Hay tres cosas que no pueden ocultarse mucho tiempo; el sol, la luna y la verdad. Eso lo tenía claro Harley desde el día que Kentin le confesó su secreto sobre la existencia de hombres lobos, cazadores y criaturas mágicas que habitaban escondidas en cuerpos de humanos, él siendo parte del primer grupo, solo que nunca pensaron que eso costaría posiblemente la vida de sus amigos en un futuro. ¿Qué mal podía hacer que intentaran vivir de manera normal? El destino no quería que fueran simples marionetas en silencio, quería que actuaran, avisaran del peligro que ocurriría como no supieran lo que había suelto ahí fuera. Y más cuando podían tomar posesión de cualquier inocente que cruzara en su camino. Tendrían que unirse a su causa y proteger a quiénes no podían hacerlo por sí solos._

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **I'm not a psychic... I'm something!**

* * *

Cada vez que Harley gritaba, anunciaba la posible muerte de una persona, la última vez resultó ser la madre de una compañera llamada Violeta y aún recuerda la vergüenza que pasó al no poder explicarle como había sabido que algo malo sucedería ese día. Por eso mismo se había convertido en la chica que pasaba de inadvertida, quién lo diría, antes giraban a su alrededor con tal de obtener su amistad para ser invitados a las grandes fiestas que hacía en su casa. Digamos que desde ese acontecimiento se desligó totalmente de sus relaciones sociales, es más, agradeció que Sucrette hubiera aparecido en el instituto robándose la atención de cada uno e incluso teniendo de mejor amiga a Rosalya. Era normal que quisieran tanto a esa muchacha que caracterizaba a una Mary Sue en la realidad, y sin buscar beneficios escondidos después, solo hacía las cosas por mera curiosidad y trayendo la felicidad de otros.

Lo único que estuvo decepcionada y fuera de su alcance eran los nuevos alumnos, en especial el pelinegro que dejaba disimuladamente su consola cada vez que se acercaba la castaña con una sonrisa radiante, solo ahí nacían sus celos porque consiguiera la atención a quien había echado el ojo. Tampoco iba acercarse ya que no se sentía en sintonía con nadie, y quizás con el único que resultaba ser más agradable con ella era un chico de gafitas, incluso en clase de matemáticas más de una vez se habían sentado juntos con la excusa que necesitaba de su ayuda. Echaba de menos su compañía cuando veía el asiento vacío a su lado, porque a su parecer, el adorable Kentin parecía creerla cuando decía que oía ruidos extraños o voces indicándola que algo iba mal. Quizás con quien podía desahogarse poco a poco.

 _"Eres algo y dudo que sea de casualidad, un día serás de gran ayuda, te lo aseguro"_

Sonrió cuando recordó sus palabras intentando reconfortarla después de un ataque de histeria al ver un rostro a través de la vidriera de los botes de química y agradeció que estuvieran los dos solos para no tener que dar una explicación a toda el aula. Dejó la libreta a un lado mientras observaba el cielo desde la azotea, ahí es donde pasaba los minutos libres o los dos recesos, si estaba libre ya que en ocasiones lo ocupaban el pelirrojo y el peliblanco que tenían una banda fuera de la institución. No tenía consciencia de cuánto tiempo había estado ahí si no fuera por el timbre que anunciaba la siguiente clase, aunque en su caso, era el aviso de que debía ir a su sesión semanal con la orientadora. Estaba harta de decir "mariposa" a cada imagen a pesar de que veía otro tipo de cosas y prefería callarlas. Estaba sacudiendo su ropa después de levantarse hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien cerca suyo causando que girara con rapidez y viera a un chico castaño parado delante suyo. Por un instante iba a marcharse sin decir nada, si no fuera que reconoció esa manera de caminar, solo que ahora se mostraba más seguro que antes, increíblemente había crecido unos centímetros y ahora no usaba sus gafas que tapaban esos ojos verde jade que eran muy bonitos.

—Harley, sabía que estarías aquí.—Lo notaba nervioso por la manera que movía sus manos, nervioso, mirando a los lados asegurándose que nadie estuviera más con ella y eso causó que se extrañara.— ¿Te acuerdas cuando me contaste lo que oías o sentías? —La pelirroja asintió rápidamente.— Digamos que sé… varias cosas.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Kentin sería capaz de cargarse el picaporte de una puerta, estaría riéndose porque era escuálido y sería imposible dejándolo en vergüenza, sin embargo, lo comprobó con sus propios ojos que eso había hecho escapándose un ligero "wow" de entre sus labios. Cuando él estuvo seguro de que nadie los oiría, se encargó de acercarse a la contraria con grandes zancadas mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Primero necesito que no grites, por favor, mi sentido del oído no le gustará para nada eso. —Frunció el ceño observándolo, no tenía ganas de gritar, además que eso nunca le había afectado.— Resulta ser que en la academia militar conocí a una persona, él me dijo que podía ser rápido, fuerte, no tener ninguna enfermedad… Claro que tenía un precio.-Murmuró eso último en bajo pero alcanzó a escucharlo.— Ahora soy un… hombre lobo. —Confesó mientras esperaba una reacción por su parte y ella rió inmediatamente, era una buena broma, parando solamente porque Kentin se mostraba muy serio. — Es en serio.

Parpadeó quedándose fija en el sitio, sin asimilar aún la información del todo, incluso esperó salir de algún lado unas cámaras ocultas y nunca pasó. Quería preguntar solo que no se atrevía, tampoco necesitó hacerlo, ya que el ojiverde en seguida se acercó a su rostro mostrándole brevemente como cambiaban de color a un dorado excesivamente brillante ahogando un jadeo de la impresión.

—¿Quieres escuchar la historia? Puedo saltarme clases, pero aún tengo que vengarme de Amber, en eso me ayudarás tú.—Tocó su nariz de manera suave sacándole una risa.

—Tenemos aún tres horas por delante.

Se acomodaron en el suelo, el chico pasándole su teléfono para que viera la prueba de qué era leyendo en el título "Banshee" en grande mientras una hoja en letras extrañas que no reconoció al principio y él decidió pasar la imagen a otra donde estaba perfectamente traducido, acercando la pantalla para leer mejor.

—La mujer que lamenta…

—Sí, eso eres.—Aclaró su garganta para obtener toda su atención.— Ahora estate atenta, hay mucho que debes saber.

Harley acepó gustosa ya que empezaba a tener en claro que no era una persona normal, y dentro de lo que cabía, no resultaba ser algo tan terrorífico. Su verdadera preocupación estaba enfocada en su amigo ya que esto sería complicado de ocultar a sus compañeros, sobretodo, cuando escuchó que había una familia de cazadores justo en el pueblo. Le recorrió una sensación extraña que no supo reconocer y solo rezó porque no fuera nada malo ni un aviso de que estarían en un peligro inminente.


	2. El bestiario I

_¡Buenas adoradas Sucrettes/Candys! La verdad es que siento haber tardado mucho en traer el siguiente capítulo, el cual, voy a introducir cada situación que os desconcertará pero cobrarán sentido en el siguiente capítulo. Sé que falta en profundizar, por eso mismo, esto tendrá una segunda parte que espero subir entre hoy y mañana._

 _También añado que me he quedado sin internet, de ahí contribuye mi tardanza pero al fin he vuelto e intentaré que sea más seguido. Espero que haya merecido la pena esperar y os guste este capítulo de introducción a vuestras pequeñas. Si veis algo que deba corregir, comentármelo sin problemas, las críticas siempre vienen bien._

 _Recordar que sigo la línea desde que Kentin llegó, pero ciertas cosas ocurrirán y otras no, para que encaje toda la historia que me he montado. Así que algunas cosas ya os sonaran mientras otras os van a dejar, o eso espero, sorprendidas._

 _Por si a alguien le interesa, y como Eldarya abrió, en un futuro pienso escribir una historia para así invitaros a leerla. Ahora sí, que comience la acción._

 _ **Editado:** Había subido la misma parte pero como no me convencía decidí quitarla, lo edité y esto salió. Lo he dejado justamente donde quería para poder explicarme con más detalle en el próximo. Espero que os deje con ganas de saber en el fondo._

 _Disclaimer: Corazon de melón / Amour Sucré no me pertenece, es de su creadora ChinoMiko, solamente tomo los personajes para crear esta historia sin cobrar por ello. Solamente lo hago por pura diversión._

 _Advertencias: Posiblemente en un futuro palabras mal sonante, escenas violentas y muerte de personajes._

 _Género: Sobrenatural, Terror, Drama y Humor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Bestiario**

 **5 días antes del concierto**

 **Existe una infinidad de criaturas, pero empecemos en conocer estas, lo necesitaréis.**

* * *

Sucrette no dejaba de mirar constantemente el libro encomendado por su padre, tenía los datos de criaturas que nunca creyó que existieran y agradecía las connotaciones importantes que marcaba específicamente para que las recordara. Era un mundo nuevo abierto que no se arrepentía de descubrir, en verdad, hace tiempo que estaba sumergida pero nunca le dieron más información de la que solían mencionar cada vez que atrapaban a uno de esos seres. Recordó que el mudarse en el valle Kiss no fue una simple casualidad o cambio de aires, para nada, estaban buscando una familia prestigiosa que se escondía en algunos de los edificios que rondaban por ahí y es que tenían bastantes preguntas por hacerles. Y si no estaban dispuestos a colaborar, era muy simple, pasaban a utilizar ciertos métodos que no eran aptos para personas sensibles. Justo como ella.

Aún recordaba los meses de calvario teniendo que poner excusas ante Rosalya cuando veía ciertas ropas rotas, y pegando un grito en el cielo cuando se trataba de las que había elegido especialmente para su figura, hasta ella lo lamentaba por dentro ya que solían ser sus prendas favoritas. Suspiró un poco cansada sintiendo que el sueño estaba ocupando lugar en su pequeño cuerpo y no estaba dispuesta a ceder, iba a leer hasta la última página con tal de saciar su curiosidad. Para una vez que la habían cedido la biblia sagrada en sus manos no iba a permitirse no recordar ni un minúsculo dato, fuera irrelevante o no, lo memorizaría como si se tratara de un examen en el que tenía que obtener mejor nota. Bueno, aquí mejor dicho, se evaluaba cuánto tiempo viviría sin cometer un error que podría costarle un camarada, familiar o ella misma.

Dejó de divagar decidiendo en abrir la primera página encontrándose el dibujo de una bestia enorme, con orejas puntiagudas, unas garras filosas y el cuerpo lleno de pelo. Lo reconocía tan bien que no necesitaba leer el principio para saber qué era. Tocó cada detalle, a pesar de que los que veía eran distintos, esa cosa había existido una vez con un nombre propio y el cual fue vencido por la primera mujer cazadora. Una historia conocida y regada entre cazadores solo para recordar su verdadero origen a pesar de haber varias ramas. Aunque ahora mismo estaban preocupadas porque una había decidido pasarse a protegerlos en vez de darles caza, ¿por qué? Desconocían las razones, y ya tuvieron varios encuentros fortuitos que no acabaron para nada bien, por eso mismo los Darcy decidieron mantenerse ajenos mientras no les incumbiera ni afectara a su zona. Estaban ya lo suficientemente preocupados con los cuerpos que iban encontrado con el paso de los días, la tercera víctima se había anunciado y aún no encontraban un patrón claro en ellas, sólo estaba en el hecho de que presentaban el mismo tipo de muerte.

Mejor sería concentrarse de una vez, acomodando su espalda en el cabecero de la cama, tendría que dejarlo estar. Encima se acercaba la fecha para el concierto de sus dos amigos, la llegada de los gemelos y después Kentin besándose con la simpática de su archienemiga. Sacudió la cabeza optando por olvidarse de una vez de aquellos temas y sumergirse en el bestiario de una vez.

* * *

 _ **Los hombres o mujeres lobos** son una especie de criatura sobrenatural que tienen capacidad de cambiar su forma de humano a lobo o una combinación a los dos. Existen cuatro formas de adquirir su transformación; nacimiento, mordida y rasguño de un alfa y la última, que es menos corriente, beber agua de lluvia de la huella de un hombre lobo. _

_Su clasificación dentro de la manada:  
 **Alfa** : Su poder es obtenido bien por generación (de padre/madre a hijo/a), robándole el lugar al acabar con su vida y absorbiendo el legado o el más extraño caso de todos, siendo uno verdadero.  
 **Beta** : Los que suelen estar más apegados a su manada, ciertamente, son muy fieles a la jerarquía y su estatus en ella. Al pertenecer a esta es más fuerte que un Omega.  
 **Omega** : El último en la escala, suelen ser solitarios que buscan ser aceptados por varios métodos en busca de agradar al alfa. Hay dos maneras de pertenecer aquí; irse de forma voluntaria o ser expulsado por una razón importante._

 _Sus colores de ojos son tres principalmente:  
 **Rojo** : Los líderes de la manada tienen este color característico.  
 **Amarillo** : Los betas y omegas los obtienen mientras no maten con sus manos a un ser inocente.  
 **Azul** : Los betas y omegas que han sido corrompidos por su sed de sangre, puede ser de forma consciente o inconsciente, siendo perseguidos por su pecado al mostrar su auténtico color._

Cielo no dejaba observar a su hermana que no dejaba de examinar el cuerpo que tenían delante, siendo cuidadoso a la hora de dejar una simple huella que pudiera detectar la policía, comprobando que en efecto parecía ser hecho por un humano corriente, pero era la tercera víctima en tan solo esa semana. No creía que sus betas fueran tan irresponsables para ir asesinando, ni siquiera había luna llena en esos días y tampoco se descontrolaban desde que encontraron un ancla para mantener su lado humano a flote. Sin duda alguna esto comenzaba a darle mala espina al punto que necesitaba llamarlos para reunirlos en grupo y la única manera que conocía era aullando, así los sacaría de sus respectivas casas.

Tuvo que esperar por lo menos unos veinte minutos, contando que venían subidos en el coche de Leiftan, el cual bajó con cara de sueño siendo arrastrado por Kentin, el cual le seguían los gemelos y por último Viktor. Saludaron de inmediato a Olivia con respeto después de todo resultaba ser la persona que los había convertido en lo que eran, y por pedírselo por voluntad propia, sino nunca accedería a morderlos. Reconocían que había tenido una paciencia increíble al aguantarlos en su cambio hasta pasar la etapa de acostumbrarse y poder sacar las garras solamente sin necesidad de mostrar sus colmillos. Olieron por encima del aire dándose cuenta que la sangre de la víctima y el rastro que dejó de sus emociones eran aún lo percibían. Calculaban que hace poco lo habían dejado amarrado junto al árbol, ¿con qué razón? No lo sabían.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de esto? —Se atrevió a preguntar el rubio, aunque sin acercarse a la escena, sabía que como lo hiciera, se desmayaría patéticamente.

—No, y vosotros tampoco, por eso es alarmante.

—Creemos que igual nuestro consejero sepa que decirnos, lamentablemente, volverá mañana por la tarde.—Habló Cielo por su hermana utilizando su tono tranquilizador para que no se preocuparan de más, clavando sus ojos azules en el resto de la manada, aún si tenían un humano en esta lo consideraba como uno de los suyos.— Pero tengo la ligera sospecha que no solo nosotras hemos estado aquí.

—¿El asesino, quizás? —El gemelo de pelo azul cruzó los brazos, intentaba ironizar, sin embargo, su voz delataba intranquilidad con la situación.— ¿Deberíamos vigilar lo que pase dentro del instituto?

—¿Quién más? Ah, sí, por supuesto que los cazadores también estarán investigando esto.—Espetó el gemelo de pelo negro con una expresión seria.— No, yo pensaba más en quedarnos en casa y dejar que maten a más gente.—Todos se giraron en su dirección con el ceño fruncido causando que resoplara.— Se llama ser sarcástico, chicos, estoy nervioso y me sale solo.

Olivia intentó no reír ya que incluso sentía el miedo a través de las reacciones de su cuerpo, y no decir también el olor que lo delataba, indicándoles que subieran al coche. Deberían salir de ahí ya que estaba dándole instrucciones a su hermana menor para que fuera llamando a la policía y haciendo que fuera de casualidad que se encontraba a estas horas en el bosque.

—Nos veremos en mi casa.

—¿Dejaras a Cielo aquí sola?

—No, para nada, tú te quedarás con ella.

Leiftan abrió los ojos como platos, no le molestaba para nada la presencia de Cielo ya que quién en su sano juicio no querría estar acompañado de tal belleza, claro, si omitían el hecho de que estaban en el bosque a altas horas de la noche, al lado de un cuerpo inerte y él no tuviera a mano más que un bate de béisbol con el que defenderse, siendo muy frágil si lo comparaba con la fuerza de la fémina que a la mínima sacara su lado lobuno podría hacerlo trizas, no, no le hubiera importada ninguno de esos detalles. Y ella parecía divertirse ya que intentaba no reírse viendo incluso el hoyuelo que se formaba en su mejilla izquierda. Se tranquilizó, al menos, para no darle futuros problemas buscando un sitio donde sentarse muy lejos de la escena del crimen sabiendo que debería dar explicaciones largas y ensayaría su discurso para sonar convincente.

—¿Y cuál es nuestra excusa?

—¿Dos adolescentes en un bosque de noche? —Olivia los miró de forma pícara.— En mis tiempos se hacían cosas indebidas aquí.

El rubio casi se atragantó con tales palabras salidas de los labios de su alfa queriendo reprochar, pero ya se habían marchado. La chica de cabellos chocolate decidió tomar el asiento a su lado sin preguntar siquiera teniendo que esperar seguramente a que vinieran los guardas y tardarían un rato. Intentó pensar maneras de iniciar una conversación hasta que en sus hombros cayó una chaqueta que pertenecían al contrario dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras sentía sus mejillas adquirir un tono rojizo más del que tenía ya de por sí de forma natural. Movió los pies de manera nerviosa ya que estar ahí no le daba ninguna seguridad, y siendo sincera consigo misma estaba más preocupada que pudiera rondar aun el causante de aquellas matanzas, podría aprovecharse de que era solo una para acabar con la vida inocente de su acompañante. Eso le puso los cabellos de punta, pero el sonido de las sirenas que oía a lo lejos consiguió apaciguar su nerviosismo, entonces, girándose en dirección de Leiftan que entendía que estaban lo bastante lejos para poder montarse una historia creíble en cinco minutos.

—Estábamos dando un paseo romántico, por nuestra fecha de mes y ya sabes.—Comentó la chica de cabellos chocolate a la par que jugaba con uno de sus tirabuzones en el dedo, intentando no verlo al decir aquello, resultaba vergonzoso tener que planear algo que en su imaginación quería hacer realidad.— Supongo que pararan al vernos incómodos en dar más detalles del… encuentro.

—Son policías, creo que querrán saber hasta el último detalle, solo déjame intervenir a mí.—Sonrió cálidamente a la contraria mientras apoyaba las manos en sus propias rodillas.— Igual tenemos suerte y no nos retienen, somos inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo sobrenatural.—Intentó bromear ligeramente ganándose una risilla pequeña de Cielo.

Después sus orbes vagaron brevemente en aquel cadáver fijándose en un detalle que había pasado por alto, y era que tenía un anillo de plata con una gran "p" grabada justo en el centro, tenía la sensación de que eso era importante. Pasó por su ropa que era relativamente común además de ser juvenil, estaba seguro que estaría rondando su edad o dos años más, entonces cayendo en la cuenta que quizás habían pasado por alto pequeñas pistas que resultaban ser tan obvias que no estarían indagando en ellas.

—Debemos investigarlos más a fondo.

La menor de la familia Skylar solo atinó a mirar en su misma dirección desconociendo el porqué de sus palabras, pero habían confiado más de una vez en su intuición e inteligencia y nunca se equivocaban así que asintió dándole aprobación así a su idea. Es como solía recordarle su hermana, a veces los humanos tendían a ver y sospechar mejor que ellos, por eso mismo quien los aconsejaba solían ser totalmente normales.

* * *

 _ **Druidas**  
Su nombre viene del gaélico y significa roble sabio. Son conocidos como los consejeros de una manada. Tienen una relación con los hombres lobos desde hace siglos, según la leyenda, cuando Lycan decidió jugarle una broma a Zeus, haciéndole comer carne humana en vez de animal, éste como castigo decidió convertirlo en lobo, a él y sus próximas generaciones. Lycan y sus hijos pidieron ayuda a los druidas, seres que estaban conectados con la magia y que tenían la habilidad de cambiar de forma para que los volvieran humanos. Al no conseguirlo con su totalidad pudieron hacer que tuvieran la habilidad de transformarse de lobos a humanos y viceversa._

Ludovik conocía perfectamente el trabajo que ejercía su tío Louis, pero de ahí a involucrarla en el tema tan profundamente resultaba ser un auténtico disparate, habían bajado al sur de la capital con la excusa de querer pasar tiempo en familia como hace años e ir a hacer unas cuantas compras a lo grande. Una mentira que sus padres tragaron sin pedir explicaciones al menos por dónde estarían, sus llamadas en esa semana fueron tres contadas y aunque esperaba una preocupación mayor de su parte lo agradeció internamente por la situación tan delicada que estaban teniendo. Observó a las dos adolescentes que llevaban en los asientos traseros del coche, una profundamente dormida, que es en la primera que se fijó con más detalle en sus facciones, parecía tan delicada que no creería que perteneciera a una de esas criaturas. Incluso su color de piel trigueño acompañada de aquella melena negra casi tirando a azulado, esparcida en el regazo de la segunda desconocida. Una auténtica belleza exótica a sus ojos. Y después reparó en su acompañante, que estaba concentrada en mirar por la ventanilla cuando estaba muy ausente a la realidad, aún trataba de buscar una explicación de cómo pudieron vencer las defensas de la familia Runningwolf.

Cayó en la cuenta que el apellido venía bien a su familia, después de todo, estaba ayudando a las criaturas sobrenaturales en vez de darles caza tan fácilmente. Y eso no era muy bien visto por las demás familias que estaban esparcidas por algunos rincones. Sentía cierta empatía porque no podía imaginarse el infierno que tuvieron vivir los últimos días para sacar sin ningún rasguño y estar bajo la tutela de un desconocido para ambas no sería nada fácil hasta que vinieran los padres de la joven castaña. Cuando sintió que sus orbes cruzaron con los suyos prefirió retirar la mirada, a pesar que la sentía ahora en su nuca, debería mejor no compartir palabras ya fuera por su propio instinto gritándole que se mantenga al margen o el simple hecho de que era muy tímida como para poder entablar una conversación simple.

Sin embargo, el sonido de un gruñido hizo que de reojo se interesará por la situación, viendo que ayudaba a su compañera a incorporarse y momentáneamente sus ojos brillaron de un color ámbar antes de dejar paso al natural que era café, estaba cansada de seguro y no tardó en volverse a tumbar solo que esta vez de lado volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—Tiene que descansar bastante...—Murmuró preocupada la castaña.— Sé que le has quemado la herida para que el veneno no se expandiera, pero, ¿por dentro se está curando?

—El acónito no ha llegado a traspasarla, es lo bueno, el problema que me indicas es otro.—La albina no dejaba de escuchar la conversación a pesar de que desconocía aún los términos, pero, gracias a Dios conocía de qué planta estaban hablando con precisión.— Casi me arranca un brazo, hubiera sido más fácil si no te hubieras tropezado y caído, necesitas encontrar un equilibrio con esas piernas tan pequeñas.

—Soy consciente de ello, pero digamos que el suelo y yo tenemos una conexión bastante especial.—Dijo en tono bromista, a pesar que tomaba nota de lo que decía Louis, buscaba poder hacer reír con algún comentario tonto como ese.—Espero que esté a salvo en el pueblo aunque mi familia intente ahora recuperarse de las bajas.—Mencionó la joven cazadora al mismo tiempo que se estiró al punto que pudo agarrar el asiento del copiloto con sus brazos y asomarse por el lado izquierdo permitiéndole ver así a la albina.— Te conozco, ¿verdad?

Respondería, pero la situación y el momento no lograban que se concentraran bien, aunque con esa pregunta estaba mirándola fijamente resultándole extrañamente conocida de algún sitio, arrugando el ceño.

—Somos compañeras de instituto, vas a un curso menos…—En seguida en su cabeza hizo un ligero click, ¿cómo alguien tan pequeño podía enfrentarse a estas situaciones y ella estar temblando como una hoja ante su compañía? Suspiró, se daba pena a sí misma.— ¿Cómo te llamabas?

—Sunny.—Aclaró con un tono emocionado de que la recordará, aunque, casi ocasionando por ello golpear a Yaxy, recibiendo un quejido de su parte, pero no se despertó para su suerte y murmuró un lo siento sincero. Sin duda su torpeza la acompañaba hasta en el automóvil.— Así que tú serás el próximo druida.—Soltó sin ningún reparo hasta darse cuenta de que Ludovik no sabía de qué hablaba exactamente, incluso, buscando una respuesta en su tío que no obtuvo ya que ignoraba por completo su charla. Iba añadir, aunque sea una palabra, si no fuera por su interrupción.

—Señoritas, creo que es hora que descansen, aún nos queda una hora de viaje.—Señaló el compartimento que había debajo del asiento de su sobrina, abriéndolo entonces y sacando un bolso, mencionando un botecito de color beige.— Sunny, ¿verdad? —La aludida asintió mientras cogía el bote y se lo tendía.— Es para ayudarla a sanarte por dentro, iremos con Olivia, estoy seguro que la acogerá en su manada y en especial ahora que necesitan mucha ayuda.

Sunny al oír su nombre no pudo evitar emocionarse, por fin conocería en persona a la gran alfa de las que todos hablaban constantemente y que no era para nada una leyenda como creían algunos, era normal, hace tiempo dejaron de buscarla para poder enfrentarla por sus ideales tan diferentes. Tenía lagunas de cómo era ya que su familia contactaba constantemente con ella para ayudarse mutuamente por un tratado que hicieron, y eso en frente de los demás era traición, por eso tuvieron cuidado a la hora de esconderse mientras se vigilaban las espaldas. Aunque tenía incertidumbre de qué pasaba todavía, la manada daba con los cuerpos de personas que desaparecían hace días y no encontraban aún un dato en común en los implicados, incluso sus padres parecían estar nerviosos. No era solo por eso, más bien, era porque descubrieron una flecha suelta en el pasto con sello que reconocían. Parecía mentira que decidieran mantenerla al margen de ciertos detalles cuando hacía tiempo que estaba metida y combatía con distintas cosas, además de seguir haciendo de una adolescente normal en el instituto.

—Louis, ¿no te han dicho nada de qué está pasando? —Él miró por un momento en el retrovisor para ver a la joven y suspiró.— No me dirás nada tampoco, ¿verdad?

—Creía que era a la única que no le informaban.—Espetó Ludovik con cierto recelo a su familiar.— Tenemos otra cosa en común.

La castaña no pudo evitar reír ya que era la primera vez que veía cierto enfado en la albina desde que entraron en el coche recibiendo incluso una extraña mueca de su tío alegando que estaba en la edad de rebelarse y era muy normal esos cambios de humor. No se acordó bien en qué momento se durmió, pero sabía con exactitud que conversaron un buen rato y le dio tiempo en aplicar esa extraña pomada en el costado de su reciente amiga. Seguro funcionaba, tenía fe en lo que se hacía aquel druida.

* * *

 _ **Kitsune**  
Sacado del folclore japonés es una criatura bastante antigua, el cual, es un espíritu de zorro que son conocidos por ser embaucadores, inteligentes e increíblemente sabios. Según el número de colas va incrementando su poder. Las enfermedades humanas no afectan a su sistema y su longevidad es bastante larga considerándolos como seres inmortales. El color de sus ojos suelen ser un naranja brillante. _

_Existen trece tipos: El celestial, el de tierra, el de océano, el de trueno, el de fuego, el de música, el de montaña, el de viento, el del bosque, el de río, el del espíritu y el del tiempo._

 _Hay una contraparte de estos que es el nogitsune que suelen contribuir al caos, a la destrucción y la ironía. No es recomendable llamar a uno ya que podría ser desastroso._

Si alguna vez a Anyeline le hubieran dicho que jamás volvería ser a amiga de Debrah, y posiblemente, rompieran su relación por ver cómo era en verdad no dudaría en reírse del iluso que creyera eso. En este caso, Nathaniel, quien no dejaba de decir que había algo malvado dentro de su mejor amiga ocasionando que varias veces pelearan por sus distintas opiniones. Él constantemente le avisaba que tuviera cuidado y no se fiara tanto, claro, nunca creyó sus palabras hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Por eso mismo no se hablaba con Castiel, convirtiéndose en su enemiga también a partir de lo que pasó en la sala de delegados el día que se fue la traicionera de su ex amiga. ¿Y por qué recordaba esto justo ahora? Porque esa misma chica que se encargó de romper su confianza estaba parada tranquila delante de su casa, e incluso, comprobó que no estuviera esperando a ningún pobre chico que cayó en sus redes de mentirosa. No tenía ganas de cruzar palabra con su persona así que mejor dio media vuelta, sentía la energía canalizarse en sus manos y prefería no hacer una demostración de su poco autocontrol.

Enviaría un mensaje por vía WhatsApp a CC avisándole que llegaría tarde al entrenamiento sin dar ninguna explicación, por ahora, necesitaba huir con urgencia de aquel sitio e iba a ser un éxito si no fuera que notó una mano en su hombro agarrándola con cierta fuerza. Sus uñas perfectamente pintadas de rojo dejaban claro a quién pertenecía y que no servía para nada correr de su presencia, y eso no detuvo a darle un ligero manotazo, temía que pudiera pegarse brevemente su falsedad. Ni siquiera eran cerca de las siete de la mañana para que estuvieran arruinando su día tan pronto.

—Es un placer volverte a ver, Anye.—El tono meloso que utilizó solo le estaban dando arcadas y desestabilizaba su espíritu interior, cerró las palmas con fuerza, necesitaba recitar su mantra por lo bajo.— ¿Por qué no me das dos besos? Somos buenas amigas.

—Te equivocas, hace tiempo dejamos de ser amigas, Debrah.—Casi escupió su nombre intentando adelantarse dos pasos cuando se puso cara a cara con ella y gruñó. Hoy no estaba para tonterías.— ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por qué me tratas así? Yo no te he hecho nada.

Entrecerró los ojos buscando una razón por la cual se comportaba así, y lo notó a lo lejos al visualizar a Nathaniel y Viktor de brazos cruzados, seguramente extrañados de que estuviera compartiendo palabras con semejante arpía. Necesitaba irse de ahí antes de que corriera auténtica sangre que se lamentaría en derramar por el respeto a las calles. Apartó suavemente a su ex amiga, pero la agarró nuevamente del brazo, más fuerte. Y debería dolerle, si fuera una persona completamente normal.

—No hemos terminado, Anyeline.

—Yo sí lo hice contigo hace tiempo, Debrah.

Se soltó bruscamente antes de quemarla, aunque fuera un poco sería la causante de unas heridas leves que no podría explicar, así que antes de cometer un error, se fue corriendo en dirección de sus amigos solamente para olvidarse de que eso estaba ocurriendo y que iba a ser catastrófico contando que estaban planeando hacer un concierto. Idea sugerida por la Diosa Sucrette que la tenían en el pedestal por ello. Ahora no estaba tan segura de querer contribuir a la causa si llegaba a enterarse Debrah, y en su interior, veía que las cosas no hacían nada más que balancearse hacia el lado de ir las cosas a peor. Ni siquiera reparó en que se dejó caer en los brazos del delegado de su instituto para demostrar así a su espectadora que no dejaría por nada del mundo su amistad.

El joven empresario contemplaba la escena con cierta diversión ya que el rubio tenía las mejillas de un color rojizo, pero en seguida se alejó al percatarse que era bastante temprano como para que estuvieran delante de su casa, sosteniéndolo por los hombros que no duró por mucho tiempo al oír un quejido.

—Lo siento, ya sabes, no mido mi fuerza.—Sobó en seguida intentando que así la perdonara y dejó de hacerlo al verle sonreír amablemente, como habitualmente hacía cuando en verdad nada le molestaba.— ¿No es muy temprano para vosotros?

—También es temprano para ti.—Mencionó el moreno con una ceja alzada mientras ella entrecerraba los ojos y el rubio no entendía nada prácticamente.— Nathaniel quería ir a tocar e iba yo acompañarlo con la excusa de que estudiaríamos juntos.—Esa era una parte de la verdad ya que la otra no podía mencionarla puesto que estaban con una compañía que desconocía su mundo al completo y no iban a involucrarlo por su seguridad.— Cielo quiere que te pases por su casa para hablar un tema contigo muy detenidamente, sobre, esta madrugada.

—¿Qué hacía Cielo despierta a esas horas? —En seguida intervino Nathaniel, extrañado porque Anyeline tuviera una conexión con ella cuando en los descansos apenas compartían palabras y como mucho se habían sentado en la misma mesa para estudiar.

—¡Tenía una cita! —Inventó por proteger a la nombrada esa pequeña mentira sorprendiéndose por haber usado un tono tan convincente que cualquiera la creería y acompañada de su expresión de ángel era muy difícil dudar de su palabra.— Con un amigo mío del jardín, y bueno, ya sabes cómo somos las chicas con esos temas…

—Está bien, no añadas más, no necesito saber detalles que no me interesan.—Viktor decidió entrometerse mientras su mano tapaba la boca de su amiga, claro, que en cuanto se la mordió tuvo que retirarla de inmediato.

—Pff, claro, como vosotros no habláis continuamente de la Mary Sue.

En seguida los dos quisieron reclamar a la pelinegra que decidió escabullirse de ambos, haciendo que no los escuchaba para nada al taparse los oídos con las manos y aguantarse las ganas de carcajearse por lo rojos que estaban. Al menos mantenían una competencia plenamente sana, al contrario que con Castiel que solían salir chispas constantemente, pero tenía ciertas sospechas que a Viktor le interesaba otra persona porque en ocasiones decidía no soltar e ignoraba sus provocaciones. Esto en el transcurso de un mes que incluso llegó a pensar que su condición pasaba por alguna extraña etapa, pero no, otro día investigaría más a fondo que pasaba por la cabeza del magnate.

...

CC no estaba para nada tranquila con ese mensaje ya que conocía a la perfección a su compañera como para deducir que tenía que haber sido una urgencia para cancelar su entrenamiento y temía comunicárselo a su madre, pero, tomando una gran cantidad de aire se armó de valor para dirigirse hacia el patio de su casa. En seguida sacó su cinturón al punto de convertirse en una espada afilada, tenía la sensación de que la necesitaría, apretando ahora el mango que antes era el broche. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta, entrando muy despacio y siendo sigilosa, hasta que una cuchilla la sorprendió al ser clavada al lado de su cabeza. "Yo también te quiero, mamá" pensó mentalmente ya que reconocía bien esa arma mientras se giraba para encararla.

—Llegas tarde.

Se mordió la lengua al verla tan tranquila sentada en el pasto, sino fuera que sus ojos estaban llameando de un color naranja y en una de sus palmas tenía una bola de agua dispuesta a lanzársela como osara a responderla bajando así sus expectativas de darle la noticia. De forma valiente puso delante su propia arma, que en verdad, serviría de poco contra aquella bola.

—Anye no viene, estaba hablando con ella, cálmate.

En seguida su enfoque fue hacia su hija de una forma más confusa, conocía desde la infancia a ambas y habían respectado el protocolo al pie de la letra, exceptuando ese día. Tenía que ser un encuentro con alguna persona que la hubiera desestabilizado e inmediatamente una sonrisa ladina cruzó en el rostro de una mujer.

—No tienes que encubrir que se haya ido con un muchacho.

Estuvo a punto de caerse de bruces contra el suelo ante esa acusación tan directa y que no era nada verdadera. ¿O quizás sí y no le había dicho nada? Ahora estaba incluso maquineando en su mente cómo obtener esa información sin notarse sus segundas intenciones, tomando asiento al lado de su figura materna, volviendo la atención cuando dejó un libro en frente de sus narices.

—Tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre su escapada cuando esté aquí.

—¿Escapada? Mamá, no lo sé, lo digo en serio.

—Yo también fui joven y varias veces lo hice.

—Demasiada información, mejor, hablemos de por qué me has dado un lib…—En cuanto lo abrió comprobó que dentro no había hojas, ni nada, solo una especie ranuras que cada una tenían dagas de un color negrizco y en su totalidad había nueve en total.— ¿Qué son?

—Es hora de hablarte de cuántas colas tenemos.

* * *

 _ **Hombre o mujer coyote**  
Suelen resultar ser más desconfiados y trabajar solos en un principio, aunque de vez en cuando, buscan una manada para poder contribuir a una buena causa además de sentir que pueden ayudar. Estos dominan su transformación completa a coyote, en cuanto sepan efectuarlo, resultando ser una ventaja ya que huirían de forma más rápida y silenciosa. Normalmente se tiene un hijo, del que hereda el poder de su madre, solo obtiene la mitad cuando nace y la otra tienen que concedérsela o en casos extremos arrebatársela junto con la vida. Sus ojos comúnmente son dorados, y si cometen un asesinato, pasaría como los lobos, cambiarían a azules._

En cuanto Yayx abrió los ojos reconoció el rostro de Sunny, aparte de su singular olor a perfume de lirios juntado con sus emociones, tapándose instantáneamente con el brazo ya que la ansiedad en estos momentos era un mal remedio para sus propios nervios. Entendiendo eso la menor decidió tranquilizarse antes de ser una molestia. Se reincorporó fijándose en la habitación de color verde claro, entonces, supo que estaba en otro lugar que no era para nada conocido e iba a preguntar hasta que abrieron la puerta encontrándose con una joven que apostaba la superaba por unos cuantos años con una melena de rubio cenizo, pasando por su rostro que inspiraba confianza y respeto, clavando su vista a sus ojos de color verde oscuro, por un momento convirtiéndose en una lucha ya que no se sentía cómoda al estar con una extraña pero sintiéndose doblegada. Entonces gruñó mostrando levemente sus colmillos y en respuesta el verde fue consumido por un rojizo destellante, en seguida encogiéndose en el sitio.

—¿Eres la alfa de la que hablan, verdad? —La vio asentir, por un momento, escuchando atentamente los latidos de su corazón para comprobar que decía la verdad y no las estaban engañando.— Tengo mis dudas aún de…

—De confiar en mí por el incidente de anoche.—Se colocó delante de la cama apoyándose en el filo de esta misma.— Aquí no te pasará nada, por cierto, guarda las garras.—Señaló en dirección de sus manos que dejaban al descubierto las garras que hacían estragos contra sus sábanas.— ¿Puedo saber el color de tus ojos?

Aquello desconcertó a la cazadora quien miraba de hito en hito a las dos, no entendía bien qué ocurría, pero comenzaba a preocuparse de que no fuera aceptada por un error, levantándose para interrumpir hasta que Yayx indicó que guardara la calma con un movimiento de mano. Se removió en la cama ya que no sabía que pasaría en cuanto lo viera, pero qué importaba, eso se vería a la mínima que se transformara. Se concentró para opacar su color café con un azul bastante gélido y lleno de culpa, en seguida volviendo al natural, tapándose con las manos el rostro intentando calmarse por su bien y el de los que estaban a su alrededor.

—Puedo explicarlo.

—Por eso estoy aquí, para saber tu historia y poder ayudarte.


End file.
